LOVE MONSTER
by AiShitteru
Summary: UN NUEVO CURSO Y UNA EXTRAÑA ESCUELA ES LO QUE LE ESPERA A EL GUAPISIMO HEERO


**LOVE MONSTER**

Categoría: romántico, yaoi.

Parejas: Duo x Heero

Disclaimer: Ni Gundam Wing, ni Love Monster me pertenecen solo esta adaptación que hice ya que la personalidad de Kouro me pareció perfecta para Duo.

Aclaraciones:

SONIDOS FUERTES

_Pensamientos_

**CAPITULO 1: UNA NUEVA ESCUELA**

- ¡¡¡POR QUE ESTOY EN EL MEDIO DEL BOSQUE! –Exclamo un joven alto, de ojos azul cobalto y cabellos castaños, parado sobre un peñasco observando el enorme bosque que se extendía frente a el- _Talvez no fue buena idea venir aquí_ –pensó recordando la invitación que había recibido.

Flash Back

Se encontraba en su cuarto, las vacaciones de verano acababan de comenzar y el estaba trabajando en su computadora, ya que a sus 15 años había terminado la secundaria con las mejores notas del todo el país, recibiendo becas de diversas preparatorias invitándolo a formar parte de su alumnado, por lo cual se encontraba investigando, tratando de elegir la mas conveniente.

- ya decidiste a cual ingresar –pregunto una joven de largos cabellos negros entrando a su habitación, seguido de un cuervo.

- Tía, aun no lo decido, todas tienen un excelente plan de estudio y diversidad de actividades extracurriculares...pero no he encontrado una que me interese...-dijo observando la Web de una escuela.

- No te mortifiques, se que pronto elegirás una...mientras toma, llego un paquete para ti -dijo entregándoselo.

- ¿Un paquete? -pregunto extrañado. Lo abrió encontrando en este una carta y diversos folletos- por medio de la presente le informamos que usted ha sido aceptado en nuestra escuela. Escuela privada de preparatoria S. M. ¿Huh? ¿Que escuela es esta? Nunca he escuchado hablar de ella. –leyó extrañado la carta.

- oí que esta escuela solo acepta a las personas basadas en las recomendaciones

- ¿huh? ¿Conoces esta escuela? –pregunto revisando el folleto.

- Es la escuela en la que tu madre estudio, ella debió recomendarte –dijo parándose junto a el para ver también el folleto.

Sus padres eran arqueólogos, por lo cual pasaban la mayor parte del año visitando diversas excavaciones, el los había acompañado en sus viajes hasta que decidieron que lo mejor era que permaneciera en un lugar fijo para continuar con sus estudios, fue por eso que comenzó a vivir con su tía desde los 8 años.

- ¡¡Tía he tomado una dedición, iré a estudiar aquí! -le informo, si su madre lo había recomendado debía de ser una buena escuela.

Fin Flash Back

- Cuando supe que era obligatorio vivir en el campus supuse que probablemente seria un sitio aislado, pero no imagine esto, ¿me habré equivocado? ¿Tu que opinas Shinigami? –pregunto al cuervo parado sobre su cabeza.

- ¡¡CAW! ¡¡CAW! –grazno quitándose de su cabeza, volando hacia un lado.

Shinigami vivía con el desde hace dos meses, lo había encontrado lastimado de un ala en el jardín de su casa, lo curo y desde entonces había estado con el, convirtiéndose en su mascota, algunas veces parecía que el cuervo entendía lo que le decía.

- ¿que sucede Shini? ¿Sabes hacia donde es? –Pregunto recibiendo un otro graznido de respuesta- creo que estoy loco por hacerte caso –murmuro comenzando a seguirlo

Camino durante varios minutos siguiendo a Shinigami entre los árboles, internándose cada vez mas en el bosque, cuando de pronto percibió un extraño olor.

- ¿que es este olor, es tan fuerte, ¿son flores...? –Dijo entrando un enorme campo de flores- ¿porque de repente me siento mareado? –dijo sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano

- ¡¡CAW! ¡¡CAW! –escucho a Shinigami que volaba sobre el.

- ¡¡Shini! ¿Hacia donde vuelas? –Le pregunto siguiéndolo esquivando varios arbustos- Esto... ¿que es este sitio? –exclamo, y es que saliendo de entre los arbustos se encontró frente a la reja de una enorme mansión.

- Tú eres...Heero Yui...-escucho preguntaron tras el, volteo encontrando a dos personas cubiertas hasta la cabeza por una capa negra.

- Huh ¿Porque saben mi nombre? –pregunto sorprendido

- Bienvenido a la escuela preparatoria S. M. –dijo uno de los encapuchados.

- _Eh! ¿No me digan que este sitio?_ –pensó Heero sorprendido.

- Por aquí, sígueme –dijo el otro jalándolo del brazo.

- Tu... ¿Donde me llevas...? Déjame ir... ¿Me has odio...? ¡¡SUELTAME! –decía tratando de soltarse, sin lograrlo.

Lo jalaron dentro de la escuela, seguido por Shinigami, lo guiaron por los diferentes pasillos hasta detenerse frente a una enorme puerta, por la cual entraron empujándolo, haciéndolo caer hincado al perder el equilibrio.

- Tú tienes que ser... ¿Heero Yui? –pregunto, sentado en un cómodo sillón, un joven frente a el

La sala era enorme diversos cuadros adornaban las blancas paredes, un enorme ventanal se extendía en la pared frente a la cual se encontraba sentado el joven.

_- Eh! ¿Quien es el? –_pensó Heero

- ¡¡¡CCCAAAWWW! –Grazno Shinigami volando hacia la persona sentada

- ¡¡No lo hagas Shinigami! ¡¡Vete! –le dijo, sin embargo este se poso en el brazo extendido del joven

- Bien Hecho Deathscythe –la dijo el joven poniéndose de pie, con Shinigami aun posado en su brazo, siendo iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana revelando así a un joven de largos cabellos negros, amarrados en una trenza, vestido con un traje negro.

- gracias por salvar a mi mascota, Soy el presidente del consejo de estudiantes de esta escuela. Duo Maxwell –dijo acercándose a el con Shinigami posado sobre su hombro, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

- ¿_El presidente...del consejo...de estudiantes?_ –pensó Heero sonrojado, con su corazón latiendo aceleradamente sin poder apartar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos violetas que lo ponían nervioso, acepto su mano poniéndose de pie.

- ¡no estés tan serio! ¡Aunque sea el presidente del consejo de estudiantes aun esta en primer año como nosotros! –Dijo, apareciendo detrás del sillón en el cual estaba sentado Duo, un joven rubio de ojos aqua- Yo soy Quatre, secretario del consejo de estudiantes, es un placer conocerte.

- Yo también soy de primer año, me llamo Trowa, lamento haberte asustado –dijo quitándose la capa un joven alto de cabellos castaños, su largo fleco cubriendo uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- así es como nosotros damos la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos estudiantes, yo soy Wufei –dijo la persona que lo había estado jalando quitándose la capa revelando así a un joven de ojos y cabello negro.

- _¿que demonios?_ –pensó Heero confundido por lo que pasaba.

- Has venido desde muy lejos ¿tienes que estar cansado, verdad? Debí de haberles pedido que te ayudaran a salir del pie de la montaña –dijo Duo

- AH! Estoy bien...Maxwell –Dijo aun sonrojado- _¿es su primer año y ya es presidente del consejo de estudiantes? Debe ser excelente...-_pensó

- Llámame Duo. Te voy a llamar Heero, ¿puedo? –le preguntó regalándole una sonrisa, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de este.

- ¡¡CAW! ¡¡CAW! –grazno el cuervo aun posado en el hombro de Duo.

- No esperaba que Shini fuera tuyo...ah!...¿cual era su verdadero nombre? –dijo tratando de recordarlo.

- Esta bien llámale Shini, es mas lindo –dijo Quatre.

- Ok desde ahora tu nombre será Shinigami –dijo Duo al cuervo recibiendo un graznido de parte de este. Dejando a los demás atónitos

- _en verdad le cambio el nombre_ –pensaron sorprendidos

- Este es el uniforme masculino de la escuela –Dijo Quatre entregándole un traje igual al que ellos portaban.

- ¿quieres probártelo? estoy seguro que te quedara fenomenal –dijo Duo lanzándole una mirada lujuriosa, haciendo sonrosar a Heero.

- De acuerdo... ¿donde hay un sitio donde me lo pueda poner...? –pregunto cohibido por la mirada de Duo.

- aquí...-contesto simplemente Duo

- Entonces...pueden esperar afuera...-pregunto Heero

- Hmph esta es la oficina para el consejo de los estudiantes ¿Que derecho tienes de decirle al jefe que salga? Además...Si quieres puedo ayudarte a ponértelo...–dijo abrazándolo mirándolo fijamente sin que este pudiera reaccionar.

- De acuerdo...vayamos afuera, Maxwell –dijo Wufei jalándolo de la trenza.

- Tomate tu tiempo Heero –dijo Quatre saliendo tras ellos seguido de Trowa y Shinigami.

- _Duo Maxwell es guapo y debe ser muy fuerte, pero el parece muy raro_ –pensó Heero desconcertado por el comportamiento de todos.

Afuera del cuarto

- Duo ¿esta es la primera vez que lo ves y lo tratas así? –lo regaño Quatre.

- ¿Porque no? –contesto este

- Intentar razonar con Duo es inútil –dijo Trowa.

- Pero ese Yui es muy diferente de lo que yo pensé, es fuerte y listo, aunque es muy callado –comento Wufei

- Pero sobre todo su cuerpo...esta muy bien desarrollado... –dijo Duo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡¡CAW! –Grazno Shini llamando su atención. Observando a Heero salir del cuarto.

- Ya he acabado...aunque es un poco estrecho...-dijo y es que el traje se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, marcando sus bien formados músculos haciéndolo lucir muy apuesto. Logrando sonrojar a todos.

- ¡así te vez muy bien! ¡Vamos! –dijo Duo sonrojado, tomándolo de la mano, comenzando a jalarlo por el pasillo. Siendo seguido por los demás.

- espera... ¿a donde vamos? –pregunto

- ¡Rápido! ¡No hay tiempo! ¿Debes estar cansado? Mejor te llevo -dijo tomándolo en brazos.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Puedo caminar! ¡Suéltame! –dijo intentando que lo bajara... sin embargo un grito llamo su atención.

- ¡¡¡BIENVENIDO A NUESTRA ESCUELA! –volteo hacia donde provenía el grito notando que habían llegado a lo que parecía un auditorio donde al parecer se encontraban reunidos todos los estudiantes- ¡¡FELICIDADES...! ¡¡FELICIDADES...! –exclamaba a su paso algunos aplaudiendo otros lanzándoles confeti.

- _Qu... ¿que? ¿Que esta pasando...?_ –pensó sorprendido por el recibimiento, olvidando que aun era cargado por Duo.

Duo continuo cargándolo hasta llegar al estrado donde se encontraba un trono en el cual sentó a Heero, para desconcierto de este, se paro junto a el alzando su mano logrando que todos guardaran silencio atentos a lo que diría.

- Les agradezco a todos su presencia para darle la bienvenida -comenzó- Nosotros nos hemos criado desde pequeños, subimos juntos desde primaria a preparatoria. Es raro que tengamos un estudiante nuevo. Por lo que su entrada es sumamente valiosa. Permítanme presentarlo oficialmente. El es Heero Yui...mi prometido...-dijo abrazándolo.

- ¿qqquuueeeee? ¿Du...Duo...? –exclamo sorprendido

- Ahora que estas en esta escuela puedes mostrar tu verdadero ego, no necesitas esconder tu verdadera identidad –le dijo agachado junto a el.

- ¿Que estas diciendo? Y por que yo...-comenzó a decir sonrojado por su cercanía, pero se interrumpió al ver como un par de hermosas alas negras aparecían en su espalda, volteo a observar a los demás, notando como la apariencia de todos había cambiado- _¿que...? ¿Que esta pasando?_ -pensó asustado.

- Bienvenido a la escuela Preparatoria Sant Monster, nuestra sincera bienvenida –dijo Duo tomándolo del mentón haciendo que volteara a verlo. Rodeándolo con sus alas.

- _Tía...He venido a un sitio extraño_

Capitulo 1/Fin

Espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo y dejen sus sugerencias ¡¡Ja ne!

Encuesta: ¿quien les gustaría fura pareja de Wufei?


End file.
